


All the Magic We Needed

by PuzzleDragon



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleDragon/pseuds/PuzzleDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles based off of tumblr prompts. (Set during and after the canon of the show, as well as in several AUs.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> lucythemarauder on tumblr prompted: "I would like to read about will bringing back Ana from death after giving Jafar the thing he needed." (Written before the premiere of "And They Lived..." but actually turned out to be basically canon, so spoilers for the last three episodes of OUATIW.)

He approached her body slowly, afraid that if he moved too fast she’d vanish before his eyes.

Alice and Cyrus watched from a distance as Will carefully took the glittering vile of liquid out of his leather jacket - water from the Well of Wonders, given to him as a reward for helping to right the laws of magic and defeat Jafar.

 _Her soul has not yet passed on,_ the guardian of the well had told him. _She can still be saved. Her fate is not yet written._

He closed his eyes for a moment to send a silent prayer out to whatever gods might be listening before he opened the bottle and poured the sparkling liquid between her lips.

For one terrifying moment nothing happened, but then suddenly Anastasia’s eyes flew open and she took in a gasp of air. Her gaze met his and a smile spread across her face.

“Will,” she sighed, attempting to push herself up on one elbow.

Without even thinking, he leaned in to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers, gentle at first but soon growing more passionate, more desperate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him just as fiercely in return. He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her back, pulling her even closer to him, not wanting to let her go again.

He never wanted it to end, but after what felt like a thousand blissful nights of fireworks, she finally pulled away from him, her breathing a bit shallow from a lack of air and a surplus of ecstasy and relief.

“As much as I’d love to continue this - and I sincerely want to continue this,” Ana said, her forehead resting against his, “I have a few questions you might need to answer. And I believe your friends are a bit uncomfortable with the mere concept of you kissing me in public.”

Will laughed softly then, glancing over his shoulder to see Cyrus and Alice’s slightly stunned expressions.

He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms before saying, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, explain what’s happened while you were gone. But I can’t promise to stop kissing you in public.”

“I never asked you to,” she replied with a grin before pulling him in for another kiss. He couldn’t help but smile as his lips met hers again.


	2. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: "Anastasia is Will’s genie." (AU probably set somewhere around "Nothing to Fear." Will still doesn't have his heart, but Ana somehow became a genie instead of him.)

“Master mine, my will is thine. Tell me your wishes three,” Anastasia said, her voice much too sweet, her smile much too demure.

“What the _hell_ did you do, Will!?” she spat out a moment later, her smile disappearing and her voice falling back into her rough accent.

“You’re a genie - but I think you’ve already figured that out. And I’m… your new master,” Will grinned, realization spreading across his face.

“Bloody - Will, why the - I can’t believe you’d - Honestly!” Anastasia spluttered indignantly, abandoning any semblance of her usual royal attitude in front of Alice, Cyrus, and the man she was now beholden to.

“Oh, this could be fun. This could be a _lot_ of fun,” he mused, smirking at the wide golden cuffs clamped around her wrists, “Oh, revenge _is_ sweet.”

“I’m glad _you’re_ happy,” she scoffed, dropping his three wishes into his outstretched palm before crossing her arms in front of her body and turning away.

“Oh, I intend to enjoy every minute of this,” he replied, pocketing the small red jewels. 

Ana didn’t respond to Will, instead looking to Alice and simply asking, “What now?”

“Now,” Alice responded, “We get some rest. Because tomorrow - we save Wonderland.”

Later that evening, as they were traveling back to Alice and Cyrus’s invisible hideout, Anastasia finally spoke to Will again.

“I would have done anything you asked, anything in my power to help… even without the wishes," she whispered, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her.

"We couldn’t take the chance,” he answered without looking at her, “We needed you on our side. We needed to make sure you wouldn’t betray us.”

“I wouldn’t have betrayed you - _any_ of you. I’ve hurt you enough already, Will.”

“That you have,” he agreed.

“I’m sorry… For all of it. For everything," Ana replied, absently fiddling with her gilded binds.

"That doesn’t change anything,” Will responded, refusing to look her in the eyes.

“I know," she sighed, her voice catching slightly on the words, "I know.”

That was the last thing she said before rushing forward a few steps to walk in front of him and quickly wiping the back of her hand across her eyes. She couldn’t let him to see her cry, not even now.

Despite her attempts to conceal them, Will still saw her tears. He didn’t care, he _couldn’t_ care. But somehow, part of him still wanted to reach out and comfort her.


	3. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ipikaboo on tumblr prompted: "POV of Will when Jafar explain there is a way to bring back Anastasia!" (Set just after Jafar asks for Will's cooperation in getting his staff back in "To Catch a Thief.")

Every sensible part of Will’s mind told him not to accept the offer, told him not to trust Jafar, told him that the sorcerer was lying, that he would never fulfill his end of the bargain, that he would never bring her back to life.

But when it came to Anastasia, Will Scarlet had never been exactly sensible.

He looked down at Ana’s body. She looked beautiful, as she always did; so serene, so calm that if he didn’t know better he would have thought she was just sleeping.

But she wasn’t sleeping. A gentle nudge wouldn’t wake her. A kiss wouldn’t bring her back.

He knew that he should refuse Jafar’s plan, that he should turn away and leave the dead to the dead. But he couldn’t let her go. He couldn’t live without her. Not again. Not anymore.

His hatred for Jafar pounded in his head, but something even stronger drowned it out. Ana. He loved her. Ana. He loved her. Ana. _He loved her._

She’d tried to break the laws of magic to fix things between them, attempted the impossible just to get him back. Now, it was his turn.

His eyes focused on Jafar for a moment.

“So… Do we have a deal?" the sorcerer asked, a twisted grin spreading across his face, "My staff for your one true love. Seems more than fair to me.”

Will cast one final glance at Anastasia’s still form, before he turned back to the man in front of him.

“Alright,” he answered, forcing all emotion out of his voice, “I’ll do it.”

“Good,” Jafar responded, “Very good.”

Will stared straight ahead, but kept the image of Anastasia in his mind. He was doing this for her. He would do anything for her. He had to remember that, or else he might never be able to forgive himself.


	4. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ipikaboo on tumblr prompted: "First night Will and Ana spend together (not as a smut but face to face, sweet talk, sleeping in eachother arm!) after the whole jafar thing!" (This didn't actually become smut, but this chapter is the reason this collection is rated T.)

After everything she'd gone through that day, he’d assumed she’d be delicate. He assumed she’d be gentle and shy and scared. He assumed that she’d want him to keep his distance, at least for now, as she allowed herself time to recover from what Jafar had done to her. He’d assumed that being brought back from the dead _twice_ would make her a little hesitant.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

He was content to wait, content to kiss her softly and hold her hand. He hadn’t slept with her in over twenty-eight years. He could wait another day, another week, another month - however long she needed.

Anastasia, on the other hand, was not content. She enjoyed just being around him, of course, but she wanted more. More of his love, more of his touch, more of him.

She almost dragged him to her room that first night. He kept asking if she was sure and she kept telling that yes, yes, of _course_ she was sure. She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was him. In her bed. Now.

He was all too happy to oblige.

* * *

Afterwards, they found themselves tangled in the sheets and holding each other gently, fingers trailing across skin.

“I missed you,” Will whispered, his breath brushing against her hair.

“You mean you miss the great sex?” she teased, her head resting on his chest, just below his shoulder.

“That too,” he laughed, “But I missed everything. All of this. I missed talking to you, and laughing with you, and kissing you. And this, just… just holding you, just knowing you're here. With me.”

She nuzzled against him, almost purring her contentment. She was a vision in white, wearing only the tunic she’d almost ripped off of him earlier. And he realized he missed this, too. Missed seeing her in anything other than red gowns; seeing her smile softly, looking genuinely happy.

“I missed you, too,” she whispered back as she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head, “But you knew that.”

“It’s still nice to hear.”

They lapsed into silence then, content to just hold each other.

She was starting to drift off to sleep when she heard him murmur, “I love you, Anastasia.”

A slight shiver ran down her spine. She loved the way he always said her name, soft and musical, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

“And I love you, Will Scarlet” she whispered back.

He pulled her a little bit closer, held her a little bit tighter. 

They spent the night like that, simply wrapped in each other’s embrace. For the first time in years, they both fell asleep smiling and woke up the same way, happy to learn that the night before had been more than just a blissful dream. And happy to know that the future would hold many more nights spent together.


	5. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vorpalbladedwitch on tumblr prompted: "Anastasia/Will + Greek Mythology AU" (This was written as part of a three-sentence fic meme, so that's why it's so short. Despite it only being a few sentences, I thought I might as well add it as part of this collection. And, by the way, for this AU Will is a son of Hermes and Anastasia is the goddess of stars.)

“A son of Hermes should know better than to steal from me,” she smirks. Blonde hair like moonlight, blue eyes that sparkle like brilliant constellations, and a flowing white dress that makes it hard for him to take his eyes off of her.

“Forgive me, my lady,” he smiles, bowing his head to her. He still has her tiara held loosely in his hand.

“And my _lover_ should know that he can call me by my name without facing divine punishment.”

"Then forgive me, _Anastasia_ ,” he says, stepping forward and placing the circlet of stars back on her head.

"There will be nothing to forgive,” she speaks softly, “So long as you give me a kiss to make up for what you stole.”

Will is all too happy to oblige.


End file.
